Meant To Be
by ChelseaMarieC
Summary: My first attempts at Captain Swan stories. I hope I did them justice. And some will be more risqué so I will change the rating on it. But they are just shorts, not a full length story. I am working on one though ;) I hope you let me know what you think. Enjoy the love and swooning and fluff. Just be a proud fangirl and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Excuse Me**

Emma was so sick of all these appearances that came along with the responsibility of being the savior. It was sometimes all too much to handle but in reality, she had no choice. That was her destiny. So here she was, smiling and nodding along to everything and anything that her parents were saying. She hadn't heard a word they had said the entire time. Standing off to the side, she was easily missed but still required to be present, the whole town was. Almost everyone. Her eyes kept scanning the crowd, hoping they'd spot him somewhere. Maybe she had somehow missed him. But no, she hadn't seen him, at all. He was supposed to be here, he promised her. This wasn't him.

She shook her head no. Hook wouldn't do this to her. He wouldn't let her down. She had told him a while ago how these things made her nervous and he vowed right there and then, to never leave her to face it all by herself. He never would do that to her. But yet, he wasn't here. Where the hell was he? Emma began to feel a nervous ache within her stomach. She had to run, she had to get to him. Something had to be wrong. But even though she was just on the sidelines, she had to be here. This was too important to her parents. And how would that look, the savior not bothering to stay for the speech. No, if she left now, she'd be letting the whole town down. Worse was letting her parents down.

No, for now, this is where she has to be. Then after this, everyone had plans to meet for lunch back at Granny's. She would wait till then. There it would be easier to slip away unnoticed, a better time than during this. So for as for the moment, she was left to worry about him. She tried to not let her mind get carried away but this town had evil lurking around the corner at all times.

How had he done this to her? She had loved the little flirtations and innuendos with him at first but that's all she ever allowed it to be. Then things changed, as if overnight, she realized that she couldn't control it. Couldn't make something like what they had, so trivial. There was more, always was. It just took her time to realize that. She had grown to love him, she fell in love with him and while every instinct told her to run, that was the old Emma talking. He changed her, now this new Emma, she wasn't going to run, she was facing her emotions head on. And that was a scary thought within itself. She found herself fighting to stay, fighting for what they had, what they could have. He did that to her, changed her, made her no longer afraid of love. She had no choice, she let him in. And those walls that had stood so tall and defiant against love and what that had to offer, crumbled at his feet. She let him read her like an open book, never being able to hide what she was about, or how she felt about him at all. And that sure made her angry but also free. She didn't have to be anyone but her true self, her vulnerable self, the part of her no one else was even privy to. She couldn't stop him, wouldn't stop him. She let him study every last bit of her and she actually relished in that notion.

"Okay, we hope to see you all for lunch back at Granny's." Prince Charming beamed so proudly at his town and Emma cringed. She knew she'd be upsetting him-both her parents- by leaving early.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Snow stepped up to Emma and began to check her temperature. "You didn't say a thing and you just looked lost and panicked the entire time. Tell me what's wrong." She rubbed Emma's cheek, the only way a mother could and grabbed her hand with her free one.

"No, I'm not okay. I don't know where Hook is and he promised he would be here. He never breaks a promise to me. This isn't like him. And I didn't want to leave and upset you and dad and it's just I'm worried that something happened." She felt tears threaten to sting her cheeks. She hated how emotional she was being.

"Honey, go look for him." Snow smiled, lovingly, at her daughter and rubbed Emma's cheek once more. She leaned in and kissed Emma's cheek.

"I'll help." Prince Charming stepped forward and gripped Emma's shoulder.

"No. I have to do this. You need to be there for the town. I'll find him, if I need help I'll let you know." Emma looked from her mom to her dad. "You won't be mad at me?" With both her parents shaking their head no, she smiled. "Thank you." Emma hugged both of them before turning away.

"Let us know." Charming's voice had a hint of worry but his smile was misleading.

"I will." And with her parents approval, she began to run, straight home. That was her first instinct, and that's the last place she had seen him. Well, where she left him this morning.

Her heart hammered against her chest while fresh tears began to burn her cheeks. Even though the Wicked Witch was defeated, gone, and Elsa was no longer a threat to the town, and that the Snow Queen hadn't made an appearance in a while, there was still someone out there waiting for their chance to cause trouble. That helped pick up her pace. She reached the house within minutes. The door was slightly ajar and she felt dread and worry cloak her body. She withdrew her gun from its holster and silently entered their house. The last time they had talked, he had plans of taking a quick nap.

Their house, a big step in their relationship. The thing that was so surprising was that it was her idea. She had plans of having him spend the night but that was easily discouraged as she still lived with her parents. And there was only one way to change that, get a house. So they did, with the help of Mr. Gold. Hook had actually found it, saying that he owed him a favor of some sorts, Emma not wanting to ruin his excitement, she ignored that bit and thanked Hook. She accepted it.

And now, as her feet carried her through their house, she was quickly fearing the worst. The entire house was silent. Not one creak or wisp of air made any noise. She crept, gun poised, through the living room, then cleared the kitchen and laundry room with ease. She had to take the stairs. She took the steps two at a time and once she reached the first bedroom, Henry's she inched it open, all was clear. She took the next door, on the left, Henry's bathroom, and cleared that room as well. There was the empty bedroom to the left which had the door wide open-empty. The last door, was their bedroom. She turned to the right and tiptoed up to the door, she took a deep breath and gently pushed it open.

Her eyes immediately fell on him. "Hook?" There was no response. She holstered her gun and leaned over him. She bent down and laid her head against his chest, searching. And she was reassured by the beating of his heart. She let out the breath-she had been holding- out. He twitched and sniffled.

His eyes jerked open and he bolted up, scaring them both.

"Swan, what are you doing? Trying to scare me to death?" He grabbed at his chest but lost his tone when he saw what a mess she looked like. "Love?" He reached out his good hand and ran his hand along her face. He gripped her cheek in his palm and gently stroked her with his thumb.

"I thought something had happened to you. You missed the town meeting and with things still out there, I thought…" Her words stopped hitched in her throat, and her tears began to warm her cheeks.

"Aye love, I told you, you don't need to worry about me. Come here." He pulled Emma down next to him and she immediately burrowed her head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm just glad that you're ok. You know I worry. I try not to but it's you after all. And I have every right to worry about you Killian." There, that alone proved that she was his. No one else called him by his real name, no that was reserved only for her. She couldn't stop herself, she lifted her head-ever so slightly- and stared into his deep blue eyes. They always took her mind to the ocean, and his ocean always created a stir of waves within her. Then her eyes traveled down his features until she was staring at his mouth. Yes, those perfectly, rosy lips, the same ones that never failed to make her weak and lighthearted. Just as she made the move to kiss him, he pulled away.

"Hold on there love." He shifted his weight and his face pulled away from hers. All she saw was the distance he had created between their lips. She let out a sigh and that only caused him to laugh. "Aye, someone's in a hurry."

"What do you want?" She pushed herself out of his arms but she still stayed seated close to him.

His hand reached for her, until his fingers could easily play with her hair. He wove it around and within his fingers, a quick and easy reaction to her presence. His hook traveled down her back, ever so slowly, which he knew turned her on. The shivers soared down her back and created thoughts and longing in her lower half. She was getting impatient and her craving for him only increased.

"Killian…" She said his name somewhere between a sigh and a moan. But he didn't answer her, just kept toying with her.

As he leaned forward to kiss her neck-his hot breath only making her thirst for him stronger- she shut her eyes and licked her lips. She couldn't wait much longer, she needed him now. Her eyes shot open, her pupils fully dilated.

"Tell me what you want." Her breathing only became more sparse. She needed his answer now, she couldn't hold herself back much longer.

"I was just going to mention about how late we are for Granny's. But by that look in your eyes, I'd say you have other things that are more important."

"Shut up."

"Excuse me…" But Hook was quickly silenced as she threw herself at him.

Her lips demanded his and she felt him surrender to her. She crashed into him, her lips on his, making her dizzy. Her senses shot off fireworks throughout her entire body. Her chest rose with a fierce determination. Every time he touched her skin, she filled with heat-her skin actually took on a rosy glow. She tossed her holster on the nightstand while she let him remove her jacket. She slid out of her tank top with ease and sent it flying across the room. His eyebrows rose as his mouth took on a devilish grin along her lips. He knew just how to get to her, every single time he so well pleased. His tongue made her moan within his kiss.

And as the cold metal of his hook made icy swirls on her lower back, she felt him gently nibble on her lower lip. She moaned even more and let her hands creep up his body and let her fingers weave themselves within his hair. His mouth pulled away from hers and dove for her neck. Everywhere his lips grazed her skin, she felt her nerves going haywire as if she was being struck by lightening.

Just as his hook began to slide her out of her bra, she heard the front door slam shut. Emma whipped away from him, panic clear in her eyes. She heard someone calling out.

"Emma? Hook?" Snow crept up the stairs with lightening speed, then took her time making the way to their bedroom.

"Shit, she's probably worried. I told her I'd let her know. I should have known that wasn't good enough for her." Emma quickly slid her bra straps back on her shoulders and quickly hunted down her tank top. Just as she slid it back on, there was a light push on the bedroom door.

"Emma?"

Emma laughed to herself, cheeks a deep red, as Snow stepped into the room. "Hi mom."

Snow's face flushed an even deeper red than Emma's as she surveyed the scene before her. There was Hook, his hair disheveled and his face flushed. And there was Emma, rosy cheeks and glowing skin.

"Oh, oh my, I'm so sorry. I was just worried when you didn't call and I thought I'd check here incase you didn't. I'm so sorry. That's all. Call me later Emma." She chuckled to herself. "Excuse me." Snow practically sprinted out of the house, fully embarrassed.

Emma grinned to herself before turning back towards Hook. She waited until she heard the front door slam shut. She had mischief and desire burning like flames within her eyes.

"What do you say we do now love?" Hook was still somewhat out of breath.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." And she did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes Emma is just scared. I hope you like this, I don't think it's one of my best but it shows a vulnerable side to Emma, which I love. Let me know. #CaptainSwan **

I Know Better

"Love, come on, you've been pouring over this book all night long." Hook plopped down on the couch right next to Emma. His hook began to scrape along her knee but she ignored his touch.

"I have to learn as much as I can. Regina is counting on me to get at least three spells learned and executed by tomorrow. I have no choice." Her glasses had been on all day and her eyes were growing tired but she wouldn't tell him that. She had her hair pulled completely on top of her head in a tight and messy bun and she hadn't moved from the couch in hours. She was happily content in her black, yoga pants and white tank top and coffee growing cold beside her. But having Hook near her, complicated things. He made her concentration that more difficult.

"But I'm sure she'll understand if you take a rest. Surely your eyes are bothering you by now. Aye, stop please. For me love." He tried to push the book out of her hands but she wasn't having it.

"Seriously Hook? Now is not the time to be romantic. She will destroy me tomorrow, just by her agreeing to do this, that's huge. I can't let her down or anyone in this town down." She closed the book and stood up. She left him and headed straight to the bedroom.

Hook followed her. She slid on a sweater and reached for her sweats. He didn't know what else he could do. She was so focused on being the savior lately and he didn't know what to do with that. There were times when she was just his Emma then other times she was Emma Swan: Savior. He never knew what to do with that side of her except to just be there. But he was getting more impatient everyday.

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave. Aye, understand me. Emma, please." He reached for her with his good hand and she stopped. "I just want you to myself tonight, I don't want to share you with the rest of Storybrooke." He stepped closer to her and lifted her chin with his hook.

"But I can't always do that. And right now, I'm needed, do you really think I can just stop being what they want?" She had tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Aye, love, yes you can. Please." He was begging now and under different circumstances, that would bother him, greatly but with Emma he was a whole other man.

"I can't. I'm sorry." She pushed past him and grabbed her red jacket from the closet. She slipped her feet into her warmest boots and left her apartment. She had only gotten a place of her own for him, she just needed to be with him, alone. But it's like ever since she got the place for them, she spent more time away from him than before.

"Emma you have to listen to what you are saying." Snow sat beside her and handed over her cup of tea.

"Mom, he wants me to just be with him and I can't be." Emma shed her jacket and shoes and curled up on the couch next to her mom and dad. She took a sip of tea and knew that deep down it was her and not anyone else adding the pressure.

"I think it's funny that you got your own place for him, which I detest by the way, but yet you're here more than there." David took a sip of his tea and could feel Emma's eyes burning their way through his skin.

"I am not here more…" But she stopped, they were right. Why was she so afraid to just be with him lately? "Why?"

"You're scared. That's ok you know but tell him that. Don't you see him changing himself because of you?" Snow rubbed Emma's cheek and smiled.

"Fine." Emma gathered her things and began to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Hook?" Emma dropped her jacket across the couch and found him asleep in bed. She crawled next to him and smiled. She removed her glasses and cuddled up to him. He naturally turned towards her and pulled her closer. "I was wrong. I'm sorry." She buried her face into his neck.

"You'll make it up to me." He kissed her head. "And Emma, I don't want you to be anyone but yourself with me. Alright love?"

"Aye." She just snuggled closer to him and knew that this was what she wanted, to be with him. Just being herself. He knew better than she.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Please, Don't Leave

His advancement towards her was slow. He was careful of how he was appearing to her, she didn't know him. He was afraid if he moved too quickly, he'd scare her off and that was the last thing he wanted. She already looked frightened. It was cold out and damp, the light icy chill in the air cutting into their skin, only making them shake more. The only reason he had even noticed someone was because her hot breath made her presence known. He could sense her hesitation to let on that she was indeed hiding out in the bushes and he could smell her fear-surely she was scared because of a stranger lurking in the night. The weird part, was that he was somehow feeding off her fear, he was all used to that feeling. It was an isolation people wanted to create with him, he had that reputation. He was Captain Hook after all, fear and turning away were just the things he expected.

But at times like these, he wanted to be who he really was, Killian Jones. He wished he could be stripped by his moniker, the same one that got him into trouble. But whoever the lass was, he was most certain that she wouldn't wait to find Killian-she'd see Hook and run the other way. It was always that way and it would be that way forevermore. But just sometimes, he wished they'd see the man within, they'd look past the menacing hook and see him. He could still sense her fear, she hadn't gotten less frightened. He smelled the nervous sweat coming off of her. He wanted to comfort her and show her that she had nothing to fear. But he took one look at his hook and shook his head-no, he knew better.

"Who are you?" Her voice was raspy and shaky but sweet. She inched closer to him-just a little rustle out of the bushes.

"The name's Killian. Killian Jones." It was so dark and eerie, the moon creating monsters out of natures shadows. He hid his hook-to the best of his ability- or at least out of her eyesight. He didn't want her to retreat back into the bushes. He needed, wanted, her to come out more and talk to him.

"Name's Emma. Emma Swan." Her voice wasn't shaking, in fact it seemed confident. She slowly emerged from the bushes and the minute she stepped into the moonlight, he let out a gasp. She stood there, unsure of herself and unsure of him. She didn't know if she could trust him. She was trying to see him, using her superpowers.

"Nice to meet you Emma." His voice was rich and flirtatious. She stepped closer to him and now he could really see her. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Her blonde hair brightened with the light from the moon like it had been strung from pure moonlight. Her green eyes seemed to pierce right through his soul. She stood tall, regal but not as if she was better than anyone else. She was just so sure of herself and that was even more attractive. Her mouth was set into a firm line, as if she was besting him. She couldn't be more than sixteen, a few years shy of his own.

She didn't know how to say how she really felt while looking at him. She didn't know what she would say if asked why she was looking at him so strangely. Something was familiar about him but the memory wasn't coming to her. Her voice was shaky, her lips trembling-and not just from the cold-, and she couldn't quite catch her breath. She looked into his eyes, and she saw everything in them and at the sight of them-and the effect they had on her-made her recoil a tad. His jaw was firm and tight as if her presence angered him somehow. She was instantly drawn in more. His scruffy beard made him devilishly handsome and he had a charm dancing along his lips.

He stepped closer to her and when she didn't shake or step back, he smiled at her. She was everything he had ever wanted out of love and just by looking at her-he was instantly pulled down the rabbit hole and drowned in his own love for her. He just hoped she wasn't too far behind him. He needed her to fall, he needed to catch her, he needed her and that made him shake within his own boots. She scared him-yet she wasn't scared of him- that only made him desire for her more.

He wasn't thinking, he just needed her to see him, all of him, he slid out his hook from behind his back. He had a split second of searing pain, he for sure thought that she would run away-everyone else did. But she didn't, she only looked at him more intensely. He couldn't quite figure her out, but he sure wanted to.

"Oh." She had heard tales of Hook- of his looks and charm getting him out of situations where his conniving had led him. They were just stories, although stories had to come from somewhere. His ruthlessness and drunken temper were to be feared. That and well, he was a pirate, he already had the reputation of what being a pirate entails.

But she looked at him, really looked at him. And looking into his eyes-yes, those same eyes that captured the perfect celestial blue of the roaring ocean-she didn't see the same man everyone else saw. She knew how it went, they didn't bother to look past what he was branded-they just took someone else's words at face value. But those eyes weren't misleading her, she had her superpower-she could tell when anyone was lying; and this man didn't have a dishonest bone in his body (at least the man she saw didn't).

She took another step closer to him and reached for his hook. When the metal hit her skin, she bit her lip. It was smooth and not fearsome in the least. The cold metal sent a shiver down her spine but she couldn't be sure that it was only the hook that brought that chill. She looked back up at him and smiled, his face instantly warmed. He was true, he was good but the most amazing thing about him was that he was able to make her stay.

She knew what she was feeling, something that only hits you once in your life. Her parents gave her the perfect example of what it really meant to be in love. They looked at each other as if they were looking at the entire world and the worlds beyond that. She knew what it looked like and looking into his eyes, she saw what her parents saw; she understood them know. She know understood what it meant to fall for someone. He scared her.

For all her life, she only knew how to run: run from her fears, run from the law-but most importantly- she knew how to run from her emotions. She didn't bother facing them, pushing them away was always the easiest thing to do. But he made her confront all of that which was stored away in her heart, he brought all of it to the surface. That was a heavy and frightening weight he was making her carry.

But she wasn't running, she was going against everything she had ever done, everything she had ever known, she was staying-for him. He was doing this to her, he was making her want to fall down the rabbit hole and drown within the wonder of love. He was making her stay but not only stay, he was making her want to crash into him, crash into the feelings she was feeling, making her be afraid of only one thing-loosing him. She had to make him realize that.

"Hello Killian." Her voice was nervous and she instantly laughed when he raised his eyebrows. "What? Why are you looking at me like you're surprised?" She let go of his hook and began to play with her fingers while a nervous blush developed along her cheeks.

"Because you aren't running from me. You surprise me and make me wonder Emma. Aye love, you're a mystery." He stepped a little closer to her-with one more step he could brush along her hips- but maintained a safe distance.

"No one is more surprised than you are, trust me." She loved the heat he brought to her face and her body. And the chill he sent down her spine every time his eyes found her, only made her draw closer to him. She knew this was heading somewhere and that was scary but she stayed.

"Tell me more love." He watched her shake her head. "What?"

"You don't really care…" She watched his face soften, almost as if he was hurt. "Wait, do you care?" She looked into his eyes and knew. He did really care about her, for her.

"Aye. I'm nothing but honest with you Emma." He watched her take a step back. He panicked, "Please, don't leave love." He grabbed her arm with his hook.

"I was just going to ask you to have cocoa, trust me Killian, I'm not going anywhere." She laughed and kept that childish grin to her lips even after the moment faded.

"Aye love, prove it." He stood still and watched her lightly laugh. She was blushing profusely now and he knew that he was the reason why. His own cheeks were warm but that wasn't the only thing that was getting hot. Her eyes burned into his.

She shook her head and blushed once more. The minute she looked right back into his eyes, she ran right up to him. She looked into his eyes, so close in hers and she caught the look of surprise as she closed the gap between them. She crashed her lips against his and pulled him closer to her. He instantly melted against her as he wove his fingers though her hair while his hook created circles along her back. She didn't even mind when she heard herself moan against him. His lips were sweet and inviting and felt oh so good to her. She wanted to melt into a giant puddle within his arms but kept herself sane. She couldn't lose herself so easily-well she could she just couldn't let him know that. She tasted so sweet and warm, it filled his once broken heart with a new sort of flutter.

She did have light magic-like he had heard- she used that to fix his broken heart and make him feel again. She was the savior, his savior for sure. And in her kiss, he knew that she would never leave.

**DO YOU LIKE THE IDEA OF THEM YOUNGER? I'VE BEEN TOYING WITH A CERTAIN IDEA BUT I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK FIRST. I thank you for reading this and love everyone single one of you. Love Always, ChelseaMarieC **


	4. Chapter 4

**Post 4x02 "White Out"**

**To Keep Me Warm**

"I'm not going to leave you Swan. If you think that I'll be alright with you being alone…" Hook didn't get to finish that sentence.

I looked at him, worried, and scared for my life. When I came out of that ice lockdown with Elsa, he was the first person I looked for. I practically threw myself into his arms. I didn't want to let him go, neither did he. And when I couldn't walk, he lifted me up and into his warm and safe arms. He was my safety and if I was being honest, I didn't want to let him go tonight either.

"I won't fight you Hook. I don't want you to leave either." My cheeks attempted to blush but color was still working its way back into my face. His hand wrapped into mine and I couldn't help myself, I smiled.

"Ok Emma, are you headed to bed or no?" Snow yawned into her hand and David was right behind her.

I took one look at Hook and he smiled in return. "I think I'm going to work up strategies with Hook tonight." I turned back to Hook and with a shiver in my voice I took a leap of faith, "Do you still have a room at Granny's?" Now, you know how nervous I was asking that. I had to though. I just had to get away from all of this fussing over me. He was the only one who understood that I needed to be alone. He'd let me be.

"Aye love. It's still there." He rose from the seat perched at my side and held his hand out to me.

I reached out to him and he pulled me up and even held me tighter when I began to wobble. His face was strained and his mouth was set in a very tight line. I could easily tell how scared he was but I didn't let on. He obviously didn't want me to know just how much he worried for me so I let it go.

"I'll be fine. Bye mom, bye dad." I didn't give them a chance to object. I wasn't in the mood for a lecture nor did I have time for that. I wanted to be with him, alone. I didn't want my parents or Henry getting in the way of tonight. I just needed to be with him. It's not like I had an ulterior motive with him, I just needed time for myself. And he was the only one who knew how to back off.

He was quiet the entire time driving to Granny's. The heat was on full blast even though he was sweating next to me, he never complained nor spoke. I was ok with that. I was still cold but not as cold as before. I was actually pretty comfortable but I wasn't in the mood to argue about who knew what was best for me. I'm sure I would just let him win tonight and I can't give him that satisfaction. His Hook kept tapping away on the window and I knew it was his way to distract himself from the elephant in the car.

I mean I invited myself to spend the night with him. I was pretty sure he knew what I meant but the implications and possibilities hung in the air like a wretched smell that you just can't quite get rid of. I wanted to say something but nothing sounded right. Especially after what almost happened to me. I almost died and the last thing I wanted to do was mess up another thing. Sure I was scared of losing him, but he reassured me, and I had to accept that. Sure something bad could happen but I didn't want to live in what ifs, especially with him. I needed him too much.

"Here we are. Want me to carry you in?" He was nervously playing with his hook and I stifled a laugh. But he did look up when I slid my hand in his.

"I think I can manage plus I know you'll be there to catch me should I fall." I got out of the car and felt him right behind my heels. It was very reassuring. Granny just raised her eyebrows when I stepped in with Hook. I knew what she was thinking but I didn't care about tomorrow's rumors. I had tonight on my mind.

"You can have the bed, I'll be happy in the chair. Night Emma." His head leaned over mine, I was sure that he was going to kiss me. Draw me in with his hook, something I secretly loved but no, a simple kiss on my head.

"Night Killian." I slumped on the bed, still feeling like the ice was sticking to my clothes. "Wait, do you have something that I can borrow?" I shivered once more, just as he was bringing the heater over to me.

"Only a couple of shirts that David insisted on getting me. Here." He went over to the dresser and returned with a long sleeved, black thermal shirt. It wasn't very long but it was better than icy clothes, I'll tell ya. I hesitated changing out of my clothes.

"Thank you." I slid off my jacket and played with the hem of my shirt. "Do you mind turning around?" I knew that the color had returned to my cheeks when he grinned at me like that. His eyes even sparkled. A laugh danced along the corners of his mouth and I had to grin myself.

"Aye love, are you nervous to undress? I'm sure I won't be bothered in the least." Then he laughed. "If you insist." He lightly bowed then turned his back to me.

I quickly kicked off my shoes, slid my still wet pants to the side then tossed aside my shirts. Two layers of clothing the ice had bit through. I still felt the icy pinpricks along my skin. I quickly slid the shirt on and tugged at the hem. Yeah this shirt was definitely not long enough. But it was dry and warm.

"Ok." I sat on the edge of the bed and tried to get the ends of the shirt over my knees.

When he turned around, his breath caught in his throat. He actually had to sit down. His eyes studied me but I didn't find it the least bit intrusive. I was amused and wanted to know exactly what he was thinking. His eyes took their time going over my legs and stopped somewhere along my chest. But once his eyes finally traveled to my eyes, he was struck. I didn't know what that meant to me. He had wonder and pure struck in his eyes, like he almost didn't believe me to be real.

"What Hook? Not your usual choice?" I laughed, but it was a nervous reaction. He was making me blush, feverishly. I was no longer chilled, his intense and heated gaze was enough to warm my insides from top to bottom. But he still said nothing. I was getting frustrated. I just shook my head and gave up. I stood to pull the sheets back and that's when he reacted.

His hook spun me around and gripped my waist. His mouth hovered over mine, for just a second before his lips came crashing into mine. His taste was filled with rum and something sweet, sort of strawberry-ish. I didn't know what to think of it, other than to just enjoy it. I pushed back into him. My arms flew up and around his neck before my hands could pull on his collar, demanding more of him. I refused to let him go so easily. He started to pull away and I yanked him back into place, slamming his body into mine. We swayed lightly before he balanced us out.

I still didn't unlock my fingers from his collar when his lips finally drifted apart from mine. I didn't want to. I felt wobbly and unsteady. My knees were sure to buckle out from under me. I didn't want to be weak now but the loss of oxygen in that kiss and what I went through, I was seriously fighting to act ok.

"Swan, aye love, you sure you're ok?" He held tight to my waist, the fabric slowly rising with every movement of his hook.

"Yeah. I guess I am just a little worn out." He began to let go of me but I wasn't ready for that. "But don't let go of me just yet."

"Aye Swan, letting on that you need me?" He laughed and I felt foolish.

I quickly dropped my hands from him and pushed him back a little. "I knew this was a bad idea. You can make all the jokes you want Hook but…" I couldn't finish that sentence, my voice was sure to crack. I refused to be weak. I began to gather all my clothes from the floor and I heard him curse himself under his breath.

"Emma," He bent down on the floor with me and took my clothes right out of my hands. "I didn't mean to make a mockery, I just wasn't sure what you want of me. I want to believe that you're letting me in but then I act foolish and mess it up. I want nothing more than to be a better man for you but what if…" He sat on the floor and drooped his head in defeat.

"Hook, I wanted to be here with you tonight, why try to ruin it with all the doubts and worries about if you're good enough or if I'm trusting enough. I don't want all that tonight. I just wanted to be alone with you." I knew that this was one of the things I was scared most about, about letting him inside my walls but if I was being honest with myself, when I was around him, my walls didn't exist. He knew no concept of them so to him, the only obstacle that stood in his way was me.

"I'm sorry love. I don't want to ruin this for you." His hook scraped along my knee and my flesh betrayed me by releasing a million little goose bumps.

"Then don't." I stood up and pulled him up with me. I pulled him into a hug and I held firm. I refused to let all my own insecurities and fears of what this was to ruin what I wanted. I let him go and gave him one last sweet kiss.

I wanted him to keep me warm but I didn't trust our bodies to be in the same bed. But halfway through my sleep, I awoke with a fear that he was gone. I was quickly reassured at the sight of him, slumped into a chair, right beside me. So close, my breath could tickle his skin. And yet he was still too far away from me. I took a chance on myself and my feelings and climbed into his lap. I pulled the blanket from the bed and covered us both. I snuggled further into his neck and gripped his collar tightly into my hand. I wanted this. I wanted him to keep me warm. Who was I to deny myself of the simplest of happiness-having someone to hold me.

I have been wanting to write this for awhile now, it was actually a dream I had. I hoped you liked it. Leave comments. And if you want, suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

**In honor of today being Black Friday, all day I could only think of Hook being stuck in the mess of it. Comment if you like it. Love you all. Mwah. **

**Black Friday**

"I don't understand why we need to go to bed already. Aye, it's not even eight o'clock." Hook rubbed at his face, still reeling from Thanksgiving dinner. He slouched further into his kitchen chair and draped his hooked arm over Emma's chair.

"Because we have to leave at four in the morning if we want to get a good spot in line." Emma slouched into her chair as well but somehow found herself scooting closer to Hook's warm and inviting arm.

"I still don't see why you insist on doing it. I wouldn't think that it's your thing." Snow began to gather all the empty plates into a pile when David took them before she even had the chance to get up.

"Because, Henry wants that new game and the system that goes with it and I want to have the best gift this year. And besides, everyone should experience their first black Friday." She smirked sideways at Hook. He just looked confused and she couldn't help but wink at him.

"Aye love, now you're making eyes at me?" He leaned into her and kissed her head. "Don't start won't you won't finish." His ever cheeky smile and desire filled eyes that burned only for her-made her stomach warm.

"Really? I can still hear you. If you plan on talking like that with my daughter please do it when I'm not around." David just shook his head and turned right back to the dishes.

"Let me help." Snow instantly fled from her seat only to whisper in Emma's ear, "maybe you two should get going." And with a little pat on her shoulder, that was her okay to go to Hook's place.

It was still hard to wake up with Emma not in the house, having spent the night over her boyfriend's place, still weird to know that a pirate was the one your daughter's heart chose. She was her baby girl, her only girl, and she hated goodbyes, even if for only a night. But Emma was grown up, an adult, she couldn't be treated like a child anymore and be grounded. That would only push her more away, leave her coming around less and less and that was surely something that Snow wasn't prepared for. So she did what she always had to do when Emma chose Hook, calm David down enough for him to not make a scene.

"Maybe she is right, we should get out of here." Emma's hand rested lightly on Hook's knee, fighting the urge to travel along his thigh. Ever since that night, three weeks ago when they crossed her line, there was no turning back. And this new found comfortable intimacy she had with him was still hard getting used to.

Her cheeks blushed whenever she felt him melt under her touch. "Aye Swan, you keep doing stuff like that to me tonight, we won't be sleeping at all." His warm breath along her cheek only made her crave for him more. Her stomach flipped and her heart soared and she could only think of him making her see stars. Whole new constellations that could only be reached when you were struck with a burning fire within. He did that for her, to her and he knew just how to drive her crazy.

"Fine. We need our rest, I won't touch you the rest of the night." She leaned right into the corner of his mouth but drew away the minute his mouth opened, inviting her in. "What did I say just now?" She withdrew her hand from his knee and scooted as far as she could get from him.

"Don't bait me like that love. You know what you do to me. Emma, don't…" But his words were lost when David set the pies down and cleared his throat.

"Dessert?" David picked up the big knife and tried to look menacing but Snow's touch made him stop in his tracks. "Hook, would you like a piece of pumpkin pie?"

"Aye." He patted his stomach and smiled, sideways at Emma. "I'm up to trying anything."

"You'll love it, trust me." Emma instantly dove for the plate that rested in his hands. "Here." She took a dollop of whipped cream and dropped it onto her slice before offering to feed Hook a bite. She didn't care that a huge fluffy part of her was showing in public, it was all too comfortable with him.

"Not bad. I'll have a piece of my own." He accepted the plate from David and took a huge bite and smiled. "Homemade?" He looked right at Snow who in return, beamed proudly.

Emma took a swipe at her whipped cream and licked it off her finger, knowing that Hook was watching, and that he in return would get all flustered and hot for her. Sure enough, he attempted to take a bite, still savoring her licking her finger-when his plate flipped over onto his lap.

"Damn." He quickly began to pick up pie from his lap. And Emma could only laugh. "Aye love, this is no laughing matter." He kept trying to get it all up, only smearing it more into his crotch. She couldn't hold back her laughter anymore, she began to slightly snort and that only got Snow laughing.

"Not you too." Hook grabbed the pie up and tossed it back onto his plate, the whipped cream still in places that it shouldn't be. Snow began to snort with Emma and David could only lightly chuckle. "Great, an attack of the giggles from the Charmings."

"I'm sorry but…" Emma's cheeks were rosy red and she gripped her stomach, doubling over in laughter. "And then, the whipped cream." She couldn't help herself. "Sorry, I'm sorry." She grabbed her napkin and began to swipe at his crotch only realizing where her hand was swiping. She blushed and dropped the napkin into his lap. "Sorry, I didn't mean to… I…" Her words were all flustered and her cheeks were burning a new shade of crimson. She had to look away for fear of falling apart in front of her parents.

"Love, it's been a long night. Would do you say to leaving a little early?" Hook was mainly speaking to Snow and David who were instantly growing more uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Um, goodnight, mom, dad. I'll call you tomorrow morning when I'm on my way to get Henry." Emma quickly each gave them a kiss then left with Hook safely in tow.

"Didn't mean to embarrass you back there Swan."

"You didn't, I did that all myself." She wanted to go back to his place and be as far as she could from her parents and that awkward situation that she started. "I'm sorry, I was trying to help and then, well…" She stepped back a little, swaying lightly on her feet. She was getting flushed all over again and that only made her more dizzy for him.

"Aye love, I knew that that blush wasn't from the little wine. I knew I put it there. Want to finish what you started?" He leaned into her, pushing her back into the door of his apartment. The pressure of his hips against her, only made her fight weaken even more.

"I, we, have to leave so early that, I shouldn't. I can't." But with his mouth hovering over hers, only made her words falter and become too far in between. He knew he had her and instantly crashed into her lips, only making her fall into him, not being able to hold back.

He unlocked the door, gently leading her in without ever taking his lips from hers. With Henry staying at Regina's-with promises of meeting him at Snow's tomorrow morning-, they had the apartment to themselves, and knowing that, only made her surrendering under him, that much easier. They didn't bother turning any lights on, easily removing clothing without breaking body contact. It was a struggle to hold on but that only made the task at hand more worth it. She stumbled against the couch and giggled when he sent her crawling back further into the closeness of the couch's cushions. She removed his vest and began to unbutton his tie when the hallway light flicked on. She immediately reacted, pushing him away from her.

"Mom?" Henry's sleepy voice echoed through the noiseless apartment and sounded lost against her ragged breath. He shook his eyes clear from sleep and flipped the living room light on. "Whoa." Henry immediately shielded his eyes from the sight of Hook on top of his mother. "Gross."

"What are you doing here?" Emma slid out from underneath Hook and began to button her blouse back up. "Ok, you're safe."

Henry turned back around only to see his mom's and Hook's face bright red. He clearly caught them in a moment and he tried hard not to think so much about it. "I wanted to go to the mall with you tomorrow. Besides, Mom is with Robin and I prefer to miss out on all of that." He came and sat on the coffee table in front of Emma. "And Mom? She asked me how I would feel with Robin moving in." His face fell a little and Emma couldn't resist reaching out and rubbing his cheek.

"Oh Henry. Are you upset about it? Because I thought you wanted her with him and you were happy that she was happy."

"I am, her happiness is important to me but I kind of didn't think she'd move so quickly. I mean, you haven't moved in with Hook and honestly, I already saw you two tying the knot soon."

Emma's face panicked. "Uh…"

"Relax, my own wishing, I'm not rushing you. But Hook, Hook, you already feel like family and Robin he just doesn't. We don't do anything together, it's like my opinion doesn't matter at all. At least Hook actually likes me."

"Aye mate." He nodded his head along but when he caught a look from Emma, he busied himself with making cocoa.

"Henry, I'm sure he's just intimated by you. You are the number one man in your mom's life and that's a pretty daunting thing to live up to. And another thing, Hook is easier to let in then Robin because maybe you're a little jealous of him?" When Henry gave her his signature eyes, she smiled. "You know I'm right. Face it, you have never had to share Regina with anyone, not one person. And now you have to share her with Robin."

"Then why didn't it bother me when you were with Hook?" He crossed his arms and in that moment, Emma knew exactly what to say, only because she was looking at herself.

"Because," she crossed her arms as well, "because your dad didn't see him as a threat, you don't have anyone to do that with Robin. Hook was a friend of Neal's so you knew he could be trusted and Robin, no one is here to vouch for him except one person." She leaned her elbows on her knees and smiled proudly at Henry.

"Who?"

"Your mom. She trusts him and your mom doesn't trust easily. Trust me, I know."

"I guess you're right."

"Cocoa?" Hook tottered three mugs loosely on a tray.

"I'll take mine to bed if you don't mind." Henry got up, took one of the mugs and kissed Emma's cheek goodnight.

"Not bad Swan. You must really respect Regina." He sunk down next to her and pulled her closer.

"Hmm. More like I care about Henry's happiness and that includes Regina. And she happens to be a friend and she deserves her happy ending as well." She leaned into his neck and warmed at his touch. She took one sip of her cocoa and his voice began to lull her to sleep.

"I am still proud of you. You have really put a lot of things on the back burner for Henry's sake and that in of itself is truly wonderful…" He looked down to see her cocoa mug dipping from her grasp. "Goodnight love." He took her mug and his and slid them on the coffee table. He pulled her further into his lap and cradled her sleeping form within his warm embrace.

3 A.M The next morning:

"MOM! HOOK! Wake up! We've overslept! We're gonna miss all the sales." Henry shook Emma and Hook and quickly began to bundle up.

"Crap, we've slept in." Emma forced herself awake and lightly slapped Hook's cheek to stir him awake. She surveyed last nights wrinkled clothes and raced to get changed. She slid into her most comfiest pair of jeans and threw on the nearest sweater she could get her hands on. She rinsed her mouth with mouthwash and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hook?" Emma emerged to find him still slumped, sleepily, on the couch. "Wake up. Now is not the time." She shook him but still couldn't get him awake. "Fine." She leaned over him and lightly nibbled his earlobe. That jolted him awake in a flash. "Good, you're up." She tossed him his vest and told him to hurry up.

The mall was already packed so tightly that Emma, Hook, and Henry barely squeezed through the door. Hook was already overwhelmed, just by looking at the parking lot, his eyes grew into a panicked stare. Emma kept reassuring him that it wasn't so bad by with little squeezes to his hand.

"And why do people do this every year?" He was pushed into and he went on the defense but Emma pulled him back to her side.

"Because it's fun and chaotic. It's just a tradition." Emma was shoved and Hook caught her before she fell over. She took a look at Henry who was busy eyeing the systems. She knew why she was here but wasn't so sure that bringing Hook was a good idea. He was tensing up beside her and wanted nothing more than to be done with it already. But waiting was the biggest thing about Black Friday. They were handing out tickets and Emma had a good feeling about it all, looking at her number. 28.

"When will this be over?" Hook took a look at the five different lines people were being broken up into. "Where are they going?"

Emma and Henry traded a look then burst into laughter. Hook shot them a not so thrilled glare which only made them laugh more.

"Ok, I get it. I'm the one who is out of the element but seriously? People enjoy this?" Hook was ushered to follow this guy to the nearest line to the front doors.

"Yes. And now that we have a spot in line, we can sit down. We only have to wait one more hour. We can kill the time by talking." Emma sat down on the ground and pulled Hook down with her. "Where else did you want to hit today kid?"

Henry tapped his chin, surely thinking of what else he could get his hands on. "The book store?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Deal." She rubbed his head and he pushed away a little but secretly loved it.

Hook was nearly stepped on five times, began to wear out after a half hour, became bored with making commentary up for the nearby people-Emma and Henry clearing in their element. He didn't want to think of lunch possibilities or where the day might lead to. He wanted to be in bed, Emma in his arms, and sleeping soundly. But no, she dragged him here, in a mass of chaos, and expected him to be patient.

"I surely can't take much more Swan." He rubbed at the dark circles under his eyes and leaned back into the wall.

Emma handed Henry a twenty and nodded. "You know what you have to do." She turned right back to Hook the minute he left. She turned his cheek and buried her lips into his. She didn't let go until she started to grow short of breath. "Thank you for coming with me so I didn't have to go alone."

"Aye, you'll never know what it feels like to be alone, ever again." He gave her one last quick peck on her lips as he saw Henry quickly approaching. He knew that even if he was completely miserable, for her, he wouldn't show it. Henry passed out the coffees and cinnamon buns and they waited out the rest of the time in silence.

Emma hid the system in the car and went back into the mall to find Henry. She still couldn't get over the fact that Hook insisted on getting him all of the Pirates of The Caribbean games. Henry was knee deep in a pile of books, grinning like mad while he ran to find more to add to the stack. Emma shook her head and began to skim through all his choices. Most of it was graphic novels and the rest were all books based on Medieval Times. She knew exactly what he was doing. If Robin couldn't relate to him, he'd find a way to relate to Robin.

Emma browsed her own selection and felt Hook's hot breath on the back of her neck. She just did her best to ignore it and continued to flip through all the crime novels that were displayed right in front of her. But he was persistent.

"Hook, do you mind?" She put the book back on the shelf knowing she'd never get to actually look at it.

"Not really love." He laughed into her ear and she couldn't do this anymore.

She pushed him back a little and smiled at him, her rosy cheeks giving her away. "Later." She pushed away from him and headed straight to the autobiographies. She picked up Walt Disney's and somehow knew she had to get it.

"Mom?" Henry bounded up to her, nothing in hand.

"What happened to all of your books?"

"They're up at the counter, ready to go?" He was very proud of himself and kept on smiling even though the bill was racking up pretty quickly.

"Henry, I can't afford this." Emma had already pushed it with his system and many games for it, and her book rested lightly in her hand.

"Don't worry. Mom gave me a card and said get as much as I want, money is no limit." Henry smiled as he handed over a shiny plastic card with his name on it.

"Um, Henry." Emma cringed when little purple dust flew into the air the minute it was swiped. She had given him a magical credit card, a card teenagers could only dream of. She knew to keep her mouth shut and bring this to Regina later, she refused to take it away from Henry.

"Are you going to get that Swan?" Hook tapped at her book, and watched as she shook her head. "No worry love, I got it." Hook dropped a couple of doubloons on the counter and smiled proudly. "My treat for once."

The cashier shook his head and looked quizzically at Hook. Emma kept Hook's eyes busy as she slipped a twenty across the counter. She left without taking the change, ensuring Hook would never know about it. She could tell how happy he was buying it for her, she refused to take that pride away from him.

After Henry was nestled safely in his bed, surrounded by his new books and Emma had thanked Hook many times over the book he "bought" her, she finally nestled safely in his arms.

"So, how did you like your first black Friday?" She cradled her book to her chest and laced her fingers with his.

"Aye, rather enjoyed myself. And I even got something out of it." He kissed the top of her head.

"Oh yeah and what was that?"

"I got to use the rest of my doubloons on something that really mattered." She pulled away from his chest and smiled. "You used the rest of your loot on me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're all that matters to me now Swan, not some old coins from a past life."

"You?"

"Aye."

That was all she needed, she dove at him with a sort of thirst and madness, knowing that sometimes, when you let your heart steer your ship, it can never go wrong, it always leads you home.


End file.
